Hero Of The Survey Coprs
by Mr-Worth-A-Read
Summary: A unit of stranded Survey Corps Soldiers take refuge in an old castle after being split up from the 57th expedition. As they await rescue, they must unite with a disgraced veteran to confront an evil force picking them off one by one... Rated M for horror/violence
1. Prologue-Chapter 1

Attack On Titan: Hero Of The Survey Corps

**A/N SNK Fanfiction inspire by Starship Troopers 2. Rated M for violence and horror themes.**

Prologue: (Taken from a Survey Corps Recruitment booklet)

Our war is going better than ever, Even after losing Wall Maria five years ago, humanity has recovered. We will continue to fight, in the Glorious 57th Expedition, Known as the "Push On To Glory".

After the pivotal battle of Trost, We have gained an edge against our enemy. The Titans are a tough foe, but can be brought down.

We need heed heroes, Heroes like Lance Corporal Levi, or Commander Erwin Smith. Heroes like Mikasa Ackerman and Eren Jaeger. Wee need Heroes, We need YOU!

Chapter One: HAVOC  
>57th expedition, Long Range Scouting Formation, East Perimeter...<p>

Rain. It poured down like a howling torrent of chaos amidst the battle. It drenched the ground dried by day, saturating the soil to flooding point. In the night sky, the rain seemed to fall from space as it poured over the conflict beneath...

Sergeant-Major Ray Keiji looked on in horror as one of the titans climbing the tree snatched up a soldier. The young trooper managed a final scream of terror before being `gruesomely bitten in two by the titans' maw.

"Sir, We've been cut off!" Keiji yelled across the battlefield as he grimly looked down at the base of the tree where a swarm of titans morbidly clawed at the base of the behemoth tree.

"I know!" Captain Andre Shepherd roared back, "fire off a purple flare, See if we can get the rest of the Expeditions' attention!". Purple Flares were used by the Survey Corps to let the majority of the group know there was an emergency of some kind.

Keiji unholstered the flare gun, loading it with a purple flare round before pointing the device to the sky and squeezing the trigger. A loud CRACK rang up and down the battle as a purple flare shot up, past the high trees and into the night sky.

To Sergeant Keiji's horror, the flare sputtered and died in the rain before it could get high enough. "Shit! Sir, the flare's gone, We'll have to regroup on foot or wait till this bloody rain clears up!" He yelled.

"Sergeant, Prep your men, I'm going to use my squad as a diversionary tactic. There's an old Castle about a kilometre to the east. Get your asses there and hold out for rescue!" Shepherd called out to the panicking sergeant-major.

"My Squad, form up!" Shepherd called out to his personal Spec Ops Squad, consisting of only his very best; Private First Class Danny Tor, Privates Franz Janarch and Mary Sanes. "Listen up! We've got to divert attention from SGT Keiji's squad while they retreat. LETS KILL SOME TITANS!" He screamed before launching off the tree with his 3dmg followed by the rest of his team.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: CASTLE

Sergeant Keiji lowered from his treetop cover followed by the others when the titans gave chase to their distraction. He looked round at his remaining team: Lizbeth Ral, John Munsell, Billy Otter, Lynne Sandee, Joe Griff and Danny Kobe as they quickly followed. "everyone on me! We're getting outta here!" He yelled before sprinting east, the squad tagging along behind him.

The group ran through the rain drenched valley as they fled from the forest of death. The valley seemed more like hell than the place they had just left. Odd rock formations jutted out like demonic claws, illuminated only by the flashes of lightning.

The storm grew worse as the squad cleared the mountain-like cliff face sealing in the valley, they reaqched the top and looked on over the plain stretched out far off into the darkness and out of sight. Another flash of lightning cast bright blue light over the plain, a large tower like structure pierced the light, the sillhouuette was too oddly shaped to be a titan, and only as Keiji approached it, did it come into proper view. The Castle stood high over them like a beacon of hope and shelter from the hellish storm.

"Sir, Is this the place?" Danny Kobe yelled. "cause I don't think it looks all that-" H e never finished his sentence as a hand snatched him up into the air. The team turned to face the titan holding a screaming Kobe in its' grasp. The titan brought the man closer to its' mouth and brought its' teeth down on his waist, severing his midsection.

Billy Otter screamed in terror as the titan gruesomely swallowed the lower half of the still-screaming Kobe. Otter fled towards the castle, bursting in through the door, whimpering all the way. Griff cursed at the sight as he rocketed up inbto the air, firing his 3dmg cables at the titan and shooting towards the weak spot. He sliced the monster's neck in two and decapitated the beast as it quickly collapsed and released the mortally wounded Kobe from its' diminishing grasp.

Keiji and Griff lifted their injured comrade in their grasp and rushed to the castle, where they set him down on the hard stone floor. Sandee darted around, looking for medical supplies as Liz and John ignited torches to explore the castle. Keiji dropped the gate entrance, sealing any other titans out.

John explored the dark corridors of the castle, grimly looking down at blood on the floor, snapped swords and titan bones, _one hell of a last stand. _He thought as he advanced through the lower levels.

Kobe's cries of pain echoed up and down the dark corridors as his friend tried to ease the pain. There was nothing he could do, there was no medical equipment at all, Kobe was going to bleed to death and Griff knew it. Trying to distract the dying soldier from the pain in his final moments, Griff hummed the Survey Corps anthem to him in a sort of lullaby form.

Eventually the screams faded and finally ceased. Griff looked down at the remains of his friend before grabbing a spade and heading to the castles' courtyard.

Liz held the torch with one hand and grabbed the hilt of her sword with the other as a series of gentle clangs echoed from down the hall. She approached a furnace which had been sealed shut. As she raised the flaming torch, she looked at the message painted on the door of the massive vault like furnace: _DON'T OPEN, MURDERER INSIDE. _

As she finished reading, Liz jumped as the person inside the furnace banged their fist on the inside of the door again...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: HERO?

Sergeant Keiji looked down at the squads' equipment: four 3DMG Blades each, half gas supply on 6 of the 3dmgs, the last one being damaged, making it uncertain to know how much gas is left. _Not good._ he thought to himself as he arranged the weaponry.

John came in and set some more equuipment on the floor; three police rifles, two Revolvers and a shotgun. "Is that all there is?" Keiji asked. "Whoever was here first must have cleared out the armory, the titans must have got in while they had the gate open." John replied, shaking his head, "A lot of blood but no bodies, definitely titans."

Liz made sure the furnace was sealed before exploring the rest of the room. A knife sat on the table, stained with blood and a document beneath it. She pushed the blade to one side and picked up the document.

_3RD FORCE RECON, SURVEY CORPS, Commander Erwin Smith, Captain Levi R-H Ackerman, LT Greg Bosse. Arrived at Castle NaunGuard at sunrise Dec13th._

_legendary Veteran; Sergeant Major Veronica Jaxx attacked and murdered Lieutenant Bosse. Upon apprehention, Commander Smith was hesitant to punish Jaxx, but had to act quickly as titans had ambushed the castle while we had gate open. Had Jaxx sealed in furnace while remaining troops evacuated castle and regrouped with front of Formation_

Liz put the document on the table and approached the furnace, opening the small shutter on the door and peering in. "Sergeant Jaxx, I'm Private Ral, are you ok?" A grim, monotone voice responded, "yeah, Could you let me out of here please?" Jaxx looked up, her cold, grey eyes seemed to slice through the darkness as she looked up at Liz, who solemly shook her head. "I'm sorry. I can't do that, You killed a superior officer. I can't trust you." Jaxx looked up again, "I saw your friend come in here earlier, with the screams of someone dying outside, I'm sure the bloke must have pissed himself."

"Billy Otter, a friend of mine." Liz replied, slamming the shutter closed. A long cry of terror and anger echoed up and down the castle, one word. Powerful enough to make even the strongest soldiers flinch. "TITANS!" Private Otter screamed as he ran up the corridor, blades at the ready.

Keiji approached the gate of the castle to see a large swarm of titans charging towards the castle. He unsheathed both blades and called out to the others to get ready to engage. The gate was strong, but it wouldn't hold back thirty titans.

Griff had just finished burrying Kobe when he heard the call to arms. He readied a pair of swords and ran to the entrance. "Whats' going on?" He shouted as he saw Keiji ready to fight. "Titans are coming, We're gonna have to hold them off." Sandee lifted one of the rifles from the ammo pile, loading the weapon and running to the overlook.

Keiji, Griff, and John rocketed towards the swarm and hacked away at the enemy whil Liz, Otter and Sandee picked off straglers that got too close, blowing the titans' heads off with their rifles.

Liz aimed down the sights of the rifle and squeezed off a round, the bullet tunnelled through an unlucky titans' skull before hitting the ground. It wasn't working, They didn't have enough ammo to fight all of the titans, and they sure as hell didn't have the manpower. Maybe Jaxx knew something that could help them. Liz shouldered her rifle and ran back down the steps to the furnace room, unlocking the vault door.

Veronica Jaxx hesitantly climbed out of the furnace, "There's titans at the gate, we can't hold out much longer." Liz said. Jaxx nodded, darting across the room to the storage of gunpowder. " I have a plan." She said, lifting one of the barrels of gunpowder, "grab what you can and meet me on the roof." She said before rushing up the steps.

Liz arrived on the roof and dropped the gunpowder barrels, watching SGT Jaxx load hers into the huge catapult. She aimed the device at the swarm of titans and turned to Liz, "Get your team out of there!" She nodded. Looking down at the battle, Liz called out to her team, "Get out of there NOW!" She screamed.

As soon as Keiji, Griff and John were clear, Jaxx fired the catapult and sent barrels of gunpowder shooting up into the air, arcing upwards, then finally down over, where they slammed into the titan horde. The titans fled as explosions rained down on them, Their monstrous primitive minds aware of the danger. Titans that didn't flee were blown to bit in the hail of fire until the castle was safe again.

"That was some mighty-fine shootin' there, troopers." Keiji congratulated the two afterwards, "Once we're out of this mess, both of you are getting promoted."

Billy Otter was still shaking after the battle, he looked up at the horizon to see a group of figures approaching, not titans, people. "h-hey! someone's coming!" He shouted to the others as the group of strangers drew near...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: SURVIVORS

The four figures approached the castle entrance through the torrent of wind and rain, One of them was unconscious as two of the others carried them, the fourth and final one leading the way with swords at the ready. They reached the gate which opened to let them in. Keiji approached the newcomers, saluting his superior.

Captain Shepherd, sir. Its' good to see you back in one piece." He said. "It's good to be back, Sergeant. What have you got for me?" Shepherd asked. "We held off about thirty titans, with the help of a Sergeant-Major Veronica Jaxx. and...we...we lost Kobe." Keiji grimly shook his head.

Griff looked round at the newcomers: Captain Shepeherd, May Sanes and two others he hadn't seen before. Janarch and Tor were missing. "The titans caught up with us before we could get out of the valley, we lost Tor and Janarch, Mary here, was knocked out in the fighting, we would have been dead if it weren't for these two heroes here." Shepherd pointed to the two strangers. "Squad, I'd like you to meet Medical Officer Duff Horton, and Tech Corporal Ari Pek."

Horton and Pek were sort of comical when stood next to each other, Horton was a tall guy with a large build, long hair and stubble running down his unshaven face, where Pek was much shorter with a really small build, large green eyes, buzz-cut hair and sticky-out ears.

"It's gonna be a while before we can get help, this storms gonna be getting worse all night, we'll be safer at sunrise, but that gate is not gonna hold back a swarm of Titans." Shepherd said, looking round at the group. "When we got here, we saw an outer door locked up outside. Have you not tried closing it Sergeant?"

"We have sir, the locking mechanism is bust wide open, it'd take weeks to fix." Keiji Breplied, folding his arms. Pek stepped forward, "I-I could fix it, well...I can try."

/LATER...

John was getting something to eat from the cafeteria, he piled a spoonful of the beef stew onto his plate, with a side of boiled potato and a slice of bread. As he turned to the table with his tray, Horton approached the cafeteria and took up a plate, piling it high with lots and lots of steak. John turned to him, grinning, "Not a vegetarian, eh?" He laughed before going back down to his meal.

"Hey, everyone, Peks' fixed the door!" Otter shouted, "We'll be safe now!" The group of soldiers gathered around the entrance to watch the big heavy door slide shut, sealing out any threats. When the loud clang of the door hitting the ground ceased, everyone turned to Shepherd and Pek. "Outstanding, Soldier!" He congratulated as everyone began to chant Peks' name.

He beamed awkawardly and threw is spanner up into the air, fumbling his hands as he tried to catch it when it began to fall. Pek waved to the group once more and went back to his work.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: LIFE

Jaxx stood on the top turret of the castle, where the huge catapult was based. As she stared off into the night sky, she heard footsteps behind her. Turning, she grabbed her knife, only to find Billy Otter. "Oh, sorry." She apologised, sheathing the small dagger. "Its okay, I came up to see if you were alright."

"You did good today, Private." Jaxx said, nodding, "Please, call me Billy." He awkwardly grinned, staring to the floor and blushing. "Billy, when you fight the titans, try not to let fear take over, just do this trick and it'll help. Count to four, inhale. Count to four, exhale. Repeat that until you feel confident enough to fight."

"Thank you, Sarge." Otter smiled. "You don't need to call me Sarge, Just call me Veronica. You can keep this knife if you want, you never know when you might need it." Jaxx said, handing Billy Otter the small blade.

It was an old civilian switchblade, which was dull on one side and beginning to rust with _Veronica Jaxx _engraved on the flat side of the knife. "Thanks..." He smiled awkwardly again, pocketing the blade.

...

Captain Shepherd had put the still unconscious Mary Sanes on one of the empty bunks. As he turned to leave, she slowly sat up, smiling laziliy as she looked round.

"Afternoon, Captain." She said, yawning. "Shepherd turned round to greet his fellow squadmate. "Its' still night. It's good to see you're awake." He said. "'Thing is, sir. I cant really remember anything after luring the titans away. Where are we?"

He hunched down to her height to talk to her properly. "You were knocked out during the fighting. Tor and Janarch didn't make it, but two other soldiers, Horton and Pek, came to help. We've met up with the others in this castle and we're awaiting pickup first light."

"That's great." Mary said, yawning again. "Can you walk, are you injured?" Shepherd asked, concerned. "Nah, Still a bit tired and all... but hell, I could beat a titan with my eyes closed." She grinned. "Well, That's' outstanding."

Joe Griff needed some sleep. He had been on his feet all day and it was almost midnight. He walked down the corridors of the castle, passing John on his way to his quarters. Griff nodded to the other man in greeting before moving on, to find an unexpected, but even humours sight.

Horton and Sandee were leaning against the wall outside the cafeteria, kissing. "Oh I see, Two lovebirds makin' out at midnight, how bloody romantic!" Griff laughed without stopping. Sandee didn't even open her eyes to look at Griff, she simply raised her hand and flipped him the finger as she and Horton leaned closer to each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: VISIONS

Lizbeth collapsed onto a bunk and picked up a book off the nearby bedside table. She flicked through the first few pages of _Before The Fall_, a fictional summary of the events leading to the fall of Wall Maria Five years ago. She managed to clear the first chapter before drifting off to sleep.

_Chaos! blood everywhere. Lizbeth looked down at the shredded remains of Kobe, as he blankly stared back.. Her vision blurred, refocusing on an empty Survey Corps Jacket sprawled on the floor, with someone's name__printed on the back, just above the double winged Survey Corps insignia. Liz couldn't focus on the name, it was just a black and brown blur. _

_The floor became red and slippery as blood oozed in from the walls. The Jacket was quickly submerged in the human blood as Liz heard Billy Otters' soft voice whispering "We're gonna die, aren't we?" _

_Her vision changed again to a terrifying sight. Millions of Titans swarmed over the top of the castle, each one climbing over another to get to the top as one figure stood on the roof. Liz couldn't tell who it was, but they were fighting off the horde of titans in a suicidal last stand. The person was consumed as the titans kept coming, and coming and coming..._

_"Lizbeth..." A voice gently called. _

Her eyes shot open as she sat up, nearly knocking John off of his feet. "Lizbeth, are you alright?, you look ill." he asked, looking concerned. "I'm fine, just had a bad dream." she replied.

...

Sergeant Keiji sat alone in the cafeteria, brooding over a mug of coffee He had tried to get to sleep, but he kept having horrific flashes of visions which made him shudder just trying to remember them.

_Total Annihilation. Everyone's dead, so are you. A million titans swarming over the castle, each climbing over the other to devour the last survivor... _

He jumped, looking round and realising he must have drifted off. He took another sip of his coffee and went to see if Captain Shepherd was alright.

...

**A/N, I hope you liked these chapters, sure they didn't have any actual action in them, but I'm trying to build tension and mystery with Lizbeths' and Keiji's visions. Sorry if they were a bit creepy, but then again, this Fanfic is a horror story with a rating which I classify as ****_just -about-_****M, So that sorts that out. **

**Note: The book Lizbeth picks up at the start of the chapter: ****_Before the fall_****, is a reference to the Attack on Titan Prequel Manga: ****_Attack On Titan: Before The Fall_**

**Stay Tuned and stay awesome! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: STRANGE

**Warning: The following chapter is quite gory and gross, if you wish, you can skip it and read the summary at the bottom of the page. -Mr Worth A Read.**

Griff collapsed onto his bunk and stared up at a poster pinned up by the previous owner, who was long gone now. The poster resembled a kitten in 3D Manuever Gear fighting a Titan, with the caption _HANG IN THERE, BABY!_ Underneath. He smirked at the poster before closing his eyes and trying to drift off to sleep.

The door to his quarters slowly opened, being closed again shortly after. Griff opened his eyes and found himself staring directly up at Pek, who was leaning over him. Except it wasn't Pek, not any more. His trademark green eyes had blurred to a painful crimson; his skin was dead and rotten, peeling away in places; his teeth had become a dark stained yellow and had started to become more sharp.

Griff yelped in fear at the horrific sight. He tried to sit up and scream, but Pek -with frightening strength- pinned him down with a hand over his mouth, stuttering "shh, y-you g-gotta k-keep q-quiet..."

Griff screamed again aloud, his cries of terror muffled by the rotten fingers closed over his mouth. The appendages snapped off into his mouth and he gagged on the fingers. Pek simply raised his hand to his face, examining the stumps where his fingers were seconds ago; not with pain or panic, but more with disappointment and disgust. The blood which poured down his hand, however, quickly began to emit steam and evaporate. just like that of a titan.

Griff had just gotten the fingers out of his mouth when Pek grabbed him by the collar, lifting him up. He tugged at his attackers' arm and yelped when it broke off with frightening frailty. Molten Titan blood sprayed over Griffs' face, burning it as he screamed in pain, trying to wipe it off. The heat of the molten blood eventually caused Griffs' cries to cease as he passed out in shock and pain.

The monstrous Pek quickly left the room. The poster on the underside of the bunk was left unharmed by the blood, _Hang In there, Baby!_

...

Liz sat in the cafeteria, while John walked over to the coffee machine and began to fill two cups.

Horton and Sandee entered, both silent. Liz smiled as she greeted the two, who simply stared at her blankly before going over to the other table and got something to eat.

Sandee carried over a tray of food over to the table, with a two pairs of knives and forks. She stumped her foot on Liz's chair leg and stumbnled, the knives and forks falling from the tray. Sandee yelped and went to grab them, and to Liz's horror, gashed her finger on one of the knives.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!" She shouted, going to her friends' aid. "Nah, Nah, I-Its' okay. I'm fine!" She said quickly, laughing awkwardly. Sandee held the cut on her finger tightly , trying to keep the blood from turning to steam and evaporating, all the while, keeping it out of Liz's sight. When she got back to Horton at the other table, Sandee sat down and began to eat as if nothing happened.

When they finished, Horton leaned across to Sandee, whispering something in her ear before leaving. As he left, Sandee took her tray back.

...

Horton walked down the corridor, passing Griff who was washing his face in the sink. Nodding to the friend, Horton continued before opening a locker and looking down at the contents.

The decomposing Pek sat in the locker, his lower torso gone along with his left arm. "w-what took you so long?" he asked kindly. "just getting something to eat with Sandee, I hope we can get together someday, after this." The zombuie-Pek nodded, "probably, I mean if this goes to plan you probably will get together someday, unlike me."

"It's time to go, friend." Horton said to the zombie-Pek as he lifted him out of the locker and carried him down the corridor. "T-Thank you for this, man. Sorry I fell apart early." Pek said as Horton approached Billy Otters' quarters.

He opened the door and walked in to fnd him sat on a bunk. "H-hey D-dude..." Pek greeted him. Otter stood in shock and fear at the horrific sight as Horton tore off the top of Peks' head, revealing that he wasn't a human after all, but something else.

Horton ripped the Pek-Thing out of its' human skin and dropped it on the floor. It didn't really have a body as such, it was just a lump of grey flesh with Peks' face on it, pulling a mindless tritan like grin. The thing unfolded three pairs of legs and scuttled towards the catatonic Otter as Horton slammed the door shut, listening to the muffled screeches abruptly cut off.

**A/N: Sorry if this one was a bit dark and gory, but this is a major plot point. **

**Chapter summary: **

**Pek is revealed to be some kind of zombified monster, he subdues Griff and runs away. Horton and Sandee begin to act strange when she cuts her finger on a knife. Finally, Horton locks Otter in a room with the zombified Pek which quickly subdues him. **

**Stay Awesome! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: WHY

Sergeant Keiji walked up the long flight of steps to the roof, where he found Jaxx still staring off into the night sky, He glanced down at his watch, _01:15am_. Keiji lifted his Survey Corps beret and scratched his head before putting the black beret back on and approaching Jaxx.

"Sorry to disturb you, Sergeant." He greeted her. "I read your file, and I was just curious about it." He said. Keiji stepped closer, much more serious now. "Why did you murder Liutenant Bosse?"

Jaxx sighed, "it was an accident, we had a disagreement. When Commander Erwin decided to take refuge in the castle, Bosse thought we should leave and fight the titans rather than cower in fear." She looked down at the base of the castle, far below them.

"We had an argument and he raised his fist, I raised my knife in defence. Bosse came at men and tripped, landing right on my blade. Unable to explain without someone calling me a liar, I was arrested and locked in that furnace. Commander Erwin decided that they should leave without me. and so they did."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Keiji said, scratching the back of his neck. "Its' fine, chances are I'll be locked up in some cell when help arrives." Jaxx said. Keiji shjook his head, "No, I can prove that you didn't intentionally kill him, I can have your rank and status restored, no problem. As a commanding officer, I have the rights to give you a proper trial. when we get back."

Jaxx looked at him and smiled, "thank you sir, beig a soldier is all I've reaaly got."

...

Liz knocked on the door to Sandee's quarters, she wanted to apologise about earlier. The door opened and Sandee greeted her. "Hey, I just came by to say sorry about earlier, I feel really guilty." Liz said with an expression of pure guilt on her face. "nah, its' fine, do you want to come in, Horton's been gone for a while and I'm just trying to think of what to say, I really like him you know."

As she entered, Liz brushed Sandees' hand. The cut on her finger from earlier would have scarred, but her hand was completely unscathed. Liz stepped back in shock as her vision began to blur. She had visions of the titans again,

_Millions of Titans swarmed over the top of the castle, each one climbing over another to get to the top as one figure stood on the roof. Liz couldn't tell who it was, but they were fighting off the horde of titans in a suicidal last stand. The person was consumed as the titans kept coming, and coming and coming..._

_Total Annihilation._

Liz struggled to stand as she felt sick and collapsed to the floor, blacking out...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: STAR

Jaxx turned and looked across to the roof of the other tower of the castle, where she saw a group of people gathering round on the top. Jaxx waved at the group and when they didn't respond, shrugged her shoulders and went back inside.

Horton stood on the roof of the tower as he looked on at Mary, Griff and Sandee, who were with him. "Alright, Pek's done his job. That leaves one part done. Now, however, we need to reach for our primary target."

He nodded to Sandee who giggled with laughter as she knocked over a barrel, spilling gunpowder all over the floor. Horton unsheathed a sword and etched a shape into the dirt. The Five-pointed star he drew in the gunpowder represented their plan and how many in their group. Horton drew an X in the centre of it and pointed to it, "Our primary target." He pointed to the five vertices of the star, "those are us." _Horton, Sandee, Mary, Griff, Pek and Otter._

Meanwhile, Lizbeth awoke in her bunk again. As she sat up and looked around, she was greeted by John. "Hey, you alright, I heard you passed out earlier and I just came round to see if you were alright." She shook her head, "I've been having these visions, they're driving me crazy, and some of the others have been acting strange, I think something's up."

"Maybve we you should see the Sarge abnout it, I'm sure he'd probably agree that some of the squad 'ave been behaving odd." John said, looking concerned. "Thanks, I'll go see him." Liz said before getting up and leaving.

As she walked down the corridor, she bumped intro Jaxx, "oh, hey, Lizbeth, have you seen Pek anywhere? He's not in his quarters." she shook her head, "no, sorry, I'm gonna go see Keiji about something, you coming?"

Keiji offered the two to sit as he pulled out a trio of chairs. "I've been having visions the past few hours sir. The most prominent one was where there was loads of titans, and they were-" Liz was cut off.

"-Swarming over the castle?" Keiji interrupted, finishing her sentence. "Yes sir, I'm afraid so, sir." Lizbeth said, nodding grimly. Keiji straightened in his seat, "I think that you should know, that in some of our secret studies, soldiers who have served in more than one expedition beyond the walls have proven to have developed limited psychic abilities. I believe you and I fall into this category."

"I don't mean to be rude sir, but what about me?" Jaxx asked, feeling slightly left out. "from the research we've done, it only happens to roughly only 6 in a thousand people." Keiji assured her, shrugging his shoulders. "I've been having the same visions as you, Lizbeth. It's the titans, I think that they're coming to wipe us out. Not just our group, everything human." He stated grimly. Jaxx leaned in, confused, "whats so different about that?" she asked.

"The titans are much smarter than we think, you know. Aberrant titans have been known to avoid attacking scouts and head straight for the scouts' commanding officers. I believe that the titans are getting more tactical with every time we face them."

"some of the squad have been acting strange, sir. Not that long ago, Private Sandee cut her finger by accident, then within about ten minutes when I saw her again, the cut wasn't there." Liz added. "right, I'll see Captain Shepherd about it, maybe we can get out of this shithole sooner." Keiji finished, getting up to leave.

Just as he left, John burst round the corner, panic in his eyes, "someone's set the roof of the castle on fire! C'mon lets' go!" He shouted as John, Liz and Jaxx rushed upstairs to extinguish the flames.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: PSYCHIC

TWO WEEKS EARLIER...

Keiji was escorted down the dirt road to the Special Operations Squads' command post. As they arrived at the small fortress, Keiji noticed a group of soldiers suspended on the wall of the building with their 3dmg, cleaning the windows.

One of the two soldiers escorting Keiji called up to them, "Yo! E ldo, Gunther, Levi making you clean up again?!" The soldier jeered. One of the two on the wall, Eldo, simply flipped him the finger as he went back to work on cleaning the window.

The small group moved right through the castle, passing a few more soldiers cleaning inside. They came out into a courtyard, where two titans had been restrained and pinned to the floor. Keiji shuddered at the sight of the two titans, which grinned mindlessly at the passing by humans, straining to break free and grab them.

One of the monsters opened its' maw as it reached hopelessly for Keiji, who was scared now, he feared the beast would break lose, and since he was unarmed, he would be a gonner. Someone struck the titan on the side of the head with a long pole, "No you don't Bean. You can't eat our guests!" The beast simply growled softly before ceasing to harass the newcomers.

The ballsy soldier approached Keiji, "Afternoon, Sir. Lieutenant Hange Zoe at your service." She introduce herself. Tall, mid-to-late twenties, goggles and long brown hair. "Corporal Ray Keiji, ma'am." The two shook hands.

later, the two sat at a table in the castle as Hange interviewed him about his psychic visions, however, the two were veering way off topic. "..so anyway, what do you think of Sawney and Bean?" she asked. "Come again?" Keiji asked, confused. "My two titans, outside. We captured them wandering around Trost after the battle. I named the two Sawney and Bean after an infamous cannibal from long ago. I spend more time with the two than I do with people, studying their actions, of course."

"Sorry if she's boring you." Someone said from across the room. As Keiji turned to greet the person, two soldiers approached. One of them was average height, mid-to-late teens with brown hair and green eyes, the other was quite short, with long black hair and a lifeless expression on his face. "Captain Levi, sir!" Keiji said, saluting as he stood. "at ease, soldier." He said. "Corporal Keiji, this is Eren Jaeger," he said, introducing him to the taller soldier.

"Good to meet you." He said as they shook hands and sat down. "Now, back on topic, Can you explain what you saw in your visions, Corporal?" Levi asked, leaning in. "Of course sir." Keiji said, sitting straighter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: MURDER

"Captain?" Keiji called as he slowly opened the door to Shepherds' quarters. There was no response. Keiji entered the room and looked around. The lamp was off so the room was submerged in darkness.

As he walked further in, Keiji heard footsteps from the quarters' bathroom. As he went to investigate, a silhouette came into view, way to small to be Shepherd. As they came closer, Keiji realised it was Mary Sanes, who was grinning menacingly as she slowly approached him. Backing away, Keiji saw Shepherd asleep on the bunk and shook him in an attempt to wake him. His hand came away wet and sticky, and very very hot.

Keiji inspected his hand and saw it was covered in blood, but the blood did not act like that of a human, it quickly began to steam and evaporate. Titan blood.

"Oh my God. Y-You're a titan!" He gasped, backing away from May as she slowly got closer to him. He was about to get out of the door when two figures jumped him. Keiji yelped and pulled a revolver from his pocket, aiming it at the two as he threw one of them across the room, the other growled like a titan and went to their companions' aid.

Keiji aimed his pistol at the three, who as they began to gang up on hi9m, he realised it was Mary, Horton and Sandee. "You're all Titans, aren't you. You monstrous freaks. Do you know what we do to things like you? We tie you up in a lab and we cut you up, but we keep you alive when we cut you up. We work to see what makes you tick, and to see what makes you sick. And I'll be there, I'll be there to see-"

He never finished his sentence as a hand clapped over his mouth. Otter made sure Keiji couldn't scream as he quickly slit his throat with a small switchblade. Keiji managed one final gurgle before Otter released him and he collapsed into a growing pool of blood...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: KNIFE

The three soldiers looked on at the huge flames roaring up into the sky like a beacon. "C'mon! We have to put it out before it attracts any titans!" Lizbeth yelled, grabbing a sandbag and hurling it up to Jaxx, who went to slice the bag open, only to remember she had given her knife to Otter.

Cursing, Jaxx called over to John, who was trying to move the 3D Manuever Gear Gas Tanks away from the flames. "John, I need a sword!" She shouted.

Ripping a blade from its' sheath, John flung the sword across the roof over to Jaxx, who caught it by the hilt and hacked open the sandbag, emptying the contents over the flames which roared in response, fadinjg slightly. Lizbeth hurled up another sandbag, and another, Until the flames had been extinguished and the castle was safe again...

...

Jaxx, Lizbeth and John looked over the charred spot on the roof where the fire had raged not long ago, when Captain Shepherd climbed to the top of the stairs, followed by Horton and Sandee. They pushed straight past John and Lizbeth, going straightr to Jaxx. "Sergeant Major Veronica Jaxx, I'm placing you under arrest." Shepherd said, with a grim, authoritive tone. "For the murder of Sergeant Keiji."

...

Horton placed a switchblade on the table, through the blood that stained the knife, Jaxx's name could clearly be seen etched into the blade. "We found this next to his body, I think that itself is enough to prove it." He said to Lizbeth, who protested, "But you can't prove that she did it, She-" Shepherd cut her off. " She murdered Lieutenant Bosse, what makes you think she didn't just feel she had to do the same to Keiji. As Commanding Officer, I have to make the call. When we leave at dawn, Sergeant Jaxx will remain in the furnace. She is too dangerous to be around the other soldiers. That will be all, Private."

"For Gods' sake that's not _all!_" Lizbeth roared, standing to face the Captain. "We can't just leave her here! If we're fighting to save the human race, why are we throwing our basic humanity out the fucking window?!" She shouted, staring Shepherd in the eye.

"Private Otter, please escort Private Ral from the room, please." Shepherd said, getting up from his chair. "I'm going to my quarters. Meet me at the inner gate in fifteen." He said, leaving.

"C'mon, Liz." Otter said kindly, putting a hand on her shoulder. The two left the main room, passing Griff, who was just finishing burying Keiji's body. They reached the other side of the courtyard, where John was on his way to the kitchen. "Hey, Liz, d'you know where the potatoes are? I'm starving. Want One?" He asked, grinning. Lizbeth shook her head, turning to Otter, who simply shrugged, "Sorry, we don't have time. We're just on our way to the inner gate."

Otter opened the door and suddenly pushed Lizbeth inside, as he did so, a large bread knife tumbled to the floor, knocked from its' position on the table by the bang of the door hitting the back wall as it arced open. Advancing towards her, she slammed it shut, Otters foot, however, caught itself between the door and the wall.

"Hey, kid, what the hell are you and Lizbeth up to?" John asked, scratching his head. "I-I gotta give her the Titan." he said softly. "I think there's a screw loose in your head, mate." John said, stepping forward.

He did not hear Griff approaching from behind and had not time to react before being hi over the head with the shovel he was carrying. John collapsed onto the floor as Otter forced his way into the room Liz had fortified herself in.

Meanwhile, Jaxx sat in the furnace which had been used as an improvised prison cell. She sat in pitch black darkness after Sandee had slammed the shutter closed. Sandee giggled madly when she closed the shutter, she had been waiting to do this since Horton had set up the plan...

Only then, did she hear the havoc going on two rooms down the corridor...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: FREED

Lizbeth yelped in fear as Billy Otter forced the door open with frightening strength. She turned and ran, pelting down the corridor back to the courtyard with Otter in hot pursuit.

John awoke, his vision still blurred as he looked round. He was still on the kitchen floor and saw Griff approaching him, shovel raised. "You should've stayed out cold." He said quietly, raising the shovel.

John saw the bread knife on the floor and reached across for it, grasping the handle between his fingers. He lurched across the floor and brought the blade down on Griffs' foot. Hard.

Blood spattered as Griff roared in pain. John winced as the blood began to evaporate. He wrenched the knife from Griffs' foot and stood, punching the wounded attacker in the face. Griff collapsed against one of the benches and tried to stand as his shredded foot began to heal.

Remembering the weakspot found on all titans, Jon brought the knife down on the back of Griffs' neck. More blood. In a flurry of anger and fear, John hacked at the neck until Griffs' body slumped to the floor, but the head stayed on the table. He looked down at the severed head in disgust before stumbling across the room to find help.

Hearing Griffs' cries of pain, Sandee realised she needed to kill Jaxx before anyone could free her. She opened the shutter and unholstered a pistol, aiming the gun into it. As she pointed it at Jaxx's head, John burst into the room, knife in hand.

Sandee spun and aimed the gun at John, who stepped back in reaction. Before Sandee could pull the trigger, Jaxx snaked her arms through the open shutter and grabbed her in a headlock. Sandee managed a yelp as Jaxx smashed her skull off the outside of the furnace door. Repeatedly.

As Sandee slumped to the floor unconscious, John opened the furnace door and freed Jax. "The squad, they're all titans." He wheezed, pointing at Sandee sprawled across the floor. "They're spreading it like a virus. And if the Captain gets it back to the restof the Survey Corps..." He trailed off.

"...they'll be able to wipe us out from the inside." Jaxx finished. "I need to find Liz. You go get the Captain, **_do not_** let him leave this castle." The castle shook with a low grumble as a massive force struck it from the outside.

Jaxx climbed the stairwell to the nearest archer hole, to see millions of titans attacking the unguarded castle. "We don't have much time!" She roared, running to find weapons.

...

Liz was cornered, and picked up a lead pipe from the ground of the courtyard as Otter closed in. She swung the pipe at his head and a muffled crack echoed. She backed away as Otter stumbled in pain as the side of his skull was burst open. "Nice try." He grinned before biting into his hand. There was an immense flash of golden light as a large titan materialised in the courtyard.

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit violent, but the story is gradually meandering closer to its' climax if you wish to read on, -when the next chapter is published, of course.**

**stay awesome! :)**


End file.
